Padawan Years
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: AU  After Love Changes Everything, Anakin has begun his training as a Jedi. This is that story. Obi-Wan/OC, multiple OC/OC pairings, mentions of future Anakin/Padme later
1. Part 1, chapter 1 Adjusting is hard

**Padawan Years**

Summary: (AU) After _Love Changes Everything_, Anakin has begun his training as a Jedi. This is that story. Obi-Wan/OC, multiple OC/OC pairings, mentions of future Anakin/Padme later

Disclaimer: The familiar characters, places and events are not mine. I'm making no money off of this.

Note: This story will be split into three parts. Each part will have 2 to 4 chapters of varying lengths, depending on the topic. The first part takes place soon after The Phantom Menace. Part two will be more towards the middle of the ten years between eps. 1 and 2. Part 3 will take place just before Attack of the Clones. I wanted something to span the years between TPM and AofC.

I have not read the Jedi Quest series, so since this is a very AU story we shall just ignore it.

I'm posting this partially to bridge the gap between eps 1 and 2 as well as to gauge interest in this series at this point. I know people have asked me about _Love Changes More_, but I don't know what the real interest still is. I will finish it eventually, but I want to see what the interest in this little series of mine still is.

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Adjusting is hard**

"I'll never be able to do this," Anakin muttered.

Anakin was finding it hard to adjust to life in the Temple. Life here was not at all what he had expected. Plus he was very behind the others of his age when it came to their studies. He had basic reading and arithmetic skills, but that was it. The others had greater skills than he did in those, plus they had learned so much about history, politics and anything else he could think of. He knew machines. He knew nothing of this sort and it upset him. Obi-Wan and Keira assured him that he could be able to catch up. He on the other hand was not so sure. What did they know about this anyway? He had heard from some of the eldest of the padawans (people about Obi-Wan and Keira's age or slightly older) how his masters had always done well in their studies. So how could they possibly understand his problem? Plus there had been quite a few nights in the last few months where baby Qui-Gon kept them all awake most of the night. Anakin had not realized just how _loud _a baby could be. Fortunately now the baby seemed to be calming down and the last night like that had been three weeks prior.

"Yes you will. You just need to focus, Anakin. You are a very intelligent boy. You can do this," Keira said.

Her voice was gentle yet firm. Obi-Wan took care of most of his physical training. Keira helped mainly with his academics. He had asked about this once, about a month after his arrival here. All he had gotten was a vague statement about the physical training being some sort of "male bonding" thing. He still wasn't sure he understood what they meant by that. He had also heard that Keira was on some kind of leave from physical duties for another few weeks because of the baby. Anakin didn't understand that. Why would she need so much time off when she seemed just fine to him? What further confused him was how long Jedi women were kept at the Temple after having a child. It seemed to him a full year was bit much. None of the women he had ever met had been able to be away from their work for so long after having a child. Then again, this was a totally different world- in more ways than one. He still had a lot of adjusting to do to this new life. A part of him wasn't sure he ever would adapt. But he would try.

'Do or do not. There is no try.' Master Yoda's voice sounded in his mind.

If he had not known better Anakin would have sworn the tiny Master was in the room the memory sounded so real. Anakin sighed and turned back to his homework.

"What are you working on?" Keira asked.

"Republic History. I'm having a problem keeping all the important names right from the Sith Era. What is the point in learning about it?" Anakin asked.

It was Keira's turn to sigh.

"Anakin, mistakes forgotten are mistakes repeated. We learn about the past so that we can learn what works and what doesn't. We hope to learn what paths to follow and which one to run from. I know it seems complicated and worthless to you right now, but when you get older you'll understand why this was so important," Keira explained.

"Will they expect me to be able to learn about every planet we ever visit to?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. The most important thing a Jedi must remember is that every culture is different. It is very easy to offend someone unintentionally if you don't understand their culture. As Jedi we are representatives of the Republic. We can't afford to offend half the galaxy out of ignorance," Keira told him.

"Oh," Anakin said. "I guess that makes sense. Jedi can't do their job if they aren't respected."

"Our job, Anakin. Our job. You're one of us now, don't forget," Keira said with a smile.

"I just feel so different from everyone else. I feel like a stranger here. Will that ever get better?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"In time it will. As you make friends here you will start to feel more like a part of the Jedi family. Never fear on that account," Keira assured gently.

8888888888888888888

"Anakin is struggling with all the changes," Keira told Obi-Wan after they were in bed that night.

"I know it's a lot all at once, but he'll be alright. He's young, smart and talented. He'll be alright," Obi-Wan said sounding certain.

"You should talk to him. You know how important it is to the future that you two bond," Keira said. "He must come to trust you implicitly."

"I know that. You remind me often enough," Obi-Wan told her.

"I just don't want you making the same mistakes with him that Qui-Gon made with you in the beginning. My visions aren't a certainty, Obi-Wan! Remember that we are trying to prevent them," Keira said vehemently.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to respond to that. He often worried he would make those same mistakes. But how was he to prevent them?


	2. Part 1, chapter 2 Unwanted

Note: A couple of people have faved or alerted this story. But nobody reviewed. I know the chapters are kind of short, but I'd like to know what people think of the storyline itself. This is still a work in progress so I can modify on things that people think don't really work. So please review and tell me what you think.

"Words" indicate speech. 'Words' indicate thoughts. _'Words'_ indicate speaking through their bond.

**Chapter 2: Unwanted**

Anakin was frustrated and angry. He didn't understand why Obi-Wan agreed to train him when it was so obvious the older Jedi wanted nothing to do with him. Why would he do such a thing? Did he pity Anakin? Did Keira guilt Obi-Wan into it? Did Obi-Wan feel such a strong loyalty to his late master that he had to do it because of that? Anakin couldn't figure it out and that just upset him even further. Keira had been very kind to him since he came here. She helped him with his school work and made him feel welcome despite how much time and energy baby Qui-Gon required. Sure Obi-Wan was teaching him how to use a lightsaber and how to meditate and all of that, but Obi-Wan still seemed very detached from him emotionally. Anakin froze as he thought of something. Did Obi-Wan blame him for Qui-Gon's death? Was that the problem? If so, how could he possibly fix it? Anakin wasn't sure if he could talk to Keira about this. Would she be angry with him about it? He knew he couldn't talk to any of the masters. None of them would understand. He also wasn't sure he could speak to any of the other Knights that he knew about his fears. They were all friends with Obi-Wan and Keira so naturally they would tell his masters whatever he said. Right?

'Maybe I just need to meditate.' Anakin thought. He paused for a moment. 'Did I really just think that? Maybe I need to go build something. That's better.'

8888888888888888888

That night as they ate dinner Keira could feel the nervousness Anakin was loudly projecting. She knew Obi-Wan sensed it to. She nudged his mind through their bond.

'_You need to speak to him. I'll take care of the dishes_.' Keira informed Obi-Wan.

She knew Obi-Wan was struggling to deal with all of the recent changes in their lives, but that was not Anakin's fault. The boy did not deserve the emotionally detached behavior from Obi-Wan. She had let Obi-Wan know her opinion on the matter in great detail earlier that day. When even their friends had said that they were concerned about Anakin, Keira knew that her wait and see approach needed to be changed. Obi-Wan and Anakin had to talk and they had to talk now.

'_I will. I just don't know how to broach the subject.'_ Obi-Wan told her.

'_Well you have until you finish eating to figure it out. I know you just want to handle this properly, Obi-Wan, but the longer you let this go the more upset Anakin is going to be.'_ Keira said.

Obi-Wan knew she was right. He could tell that the boy was upset and that did bother him. Not for the first time Obi-Wan wondered if he had been wrong to insist that he and Keira train Anakin. He understood now just how unprepared they really were for this task. He wondered if that was what Anakin was sensing, these uncertainties he felt. That would explain the young boy's fears. Well, there was nothing else for it. They would just have to figure it out as they went along. It would have to start tonight. He could not in good conscience let this go on any longer. They could lose Anakin completely if he didn't fix this situation now.

"Anakin, I think we have a few things to talk about," Obi-Wan said once they all had finished eating.

'Force I hope I do this properly. Last thing I want is to make things worse.' Obi-Wan thought.

He led the boy out onto the balcony. It was a cool, but not yet cold Coruscant night. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. He hoped this talk would make the situation better, not worse.

"Have I done something wrong, Master?" Anakin asked, sensing Obi-Wan's hesitation.

"No, Anakin. It's not that. I want to know how you're adjusting," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was surprised. His master hadn't really seemed to be concerned about that before. Why now?

"I…well I guess it's a little harder than I thought," Anakin said.

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked.

He wanted Anakin to direct this discussion. He wanted the boy to feel involved.

"Well, it's a big change. Lots of them really. I just thought it would be easier getting used to all of this," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know it's a lot of adjusting to do in a short amount of time. Don't forget that Keira and I are here to help you," Obi-Wan told him. "We're not just here to train you, Ani. We're here to guide you not just in your training, but in your life as well. You're still a child, albeit a very gifted one. You have a very promising future ahead of you. However you do have much to learn. That's what we're here for, but we can't help if you don't tell us what's bothering you."

"I just feel like you don't want me," Anakin blurted.

He clamped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had actually said that. He was certain his master was going to be angry now.

Obi-Wan stared at him in surprise. He was already making all the mistakes he had promised himself, and Keira, that he wouldn't. He could already feel the 'I told you so' he would get from his wife later. For now though he had to fix this problem. He had to find a way to reassure his Padawan. His Padawan. The thought was still so new. Maybe that was part of the problem. They had barely had time to get to know one another yet.


	3. Part 1, chapter 3 Settled

Note: This is shorter than I had wanted. This first part of the story just seemed to decide it was over. Let me know what you thought of this first part.

**Chapter 3: Settled**

"Anakin, I wish you would have said something to me sooner," Obi-Wan admonished gently.

"I didn't want to make you mad. And I didn't want to hurt your feelings if I was wrong either," Anakin said, attempting to explain his actions or rather lack thereof.

"Anakin, for this to work we have to be able to talk to one another. I know I haven't done the best job making you feel welcome here. I'm sorry. I felt like everything was changing all at once and I wasn't sure how to handle it. You needed both Keira and I to be supportive of you as you made a difficult transition and I failed in that. I won't let that happen again. I promise. But you have to promise me that you will tell me if you are having trouble with something," Obi-Wan told him.

"I promise," Anakin said quickly.

"Ani, for Keira and I the timing wasn't ideal for taking a Padawan. We would have preferred to have time to adjust to being parents and knights before we took on a Padawan. I won't lie to you about that. But the Force had other plans for all of us," Obi-Wan said. He smiled before continuing, "I don't know about Keira, but I know I wouldn't want anyone else as a Padawan right now. You are wanted, Anakin. I'm sorry I haven't made you feel like it."

Anakin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. That he was unwanted by his master had been his biggest fear. He also knew it had been his biggest obstacle to settling in. He still did not feel completely at home here, but at least this was an important step. Feeling surer of his place meant that he could settle in the rest of the way much easier. That was certainly going to be an important step for all of them. Maybe it would help them all settle into their new routines better.

"Come on, Ani. I'm sure you have homework to do," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed heavily. Of course he had homework. If there was one thing the teachers in the Temple loved more than meditation, it was giving their students homework. Because he still had a lot of catching up to do, he got even more work than the other padawans did.

Anakin followed his master back into the apartment. Obi-Wan joined Keira in the kitchen while Anakin went to his room.

888888888888888888

A few months later Anakin realized that he really was feeling at home in the Temple. He hadn't been sure he ever would. Yet now he was and it surprised him. He felt much closer to both Obi-Wan and Keira now. He still missed his mom every day, but he knew he had people who cared about him in the Temple as well. That made it easier. He was finally settled in to life as a Jedi Padawan.


	4. Part 2, chapter 1 An Interesting Vision

Note: I had forgotten I had put this chapter up so I added to it. This is the new version.

The semester was a rough one so I had little time for writing. But that's what summer is for, right? I hope to have this story finished by the end of the summer.

Also, I don't remember if they told us in Attack of the Clones when Shmi was freed. If they did and I'm wrong, just attribute the differences to the fact this is AU.

Please review

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Vision**

'Well this could make things interesting.' Keira thought.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell 14 year old Anakin what she just saw.

'How do you tell a former slave that he doesn't have to worry for his mother anymore because she isn't a slave anymore either?' Keira wondered.

Yes, that's what she had just seen. She saw Anakin's mother being freed by a moisture farmer on Tatooine. She wished that they had some kind of reliable communication between the two planets so she could confirm it before she said anything. She didn't want to tell Anakin what she had seen and then have it changed.

'Maybe I can have Derek go to Tatooine to quietly make inquiries.' She thought to herself.

She knew her brother was, in her parents' words, "joyriding around the galaxy" for awhile. It shouldn't take much convincing for him to make a stop at Tatooine. She headed for the comm. Her brother hated desert planets, but was willing to go on this little side trip for her in spite of that.

"Thank you, Derek. Remember, her name is Shmi Skywalker. She belonged to a Toydarian named Watto. Any questions?" She asked.

"No, sis. I got it. I will let you know what I find out," Derek promised.

She signed off the comm. and decided it to wait to hear from Derek before even mentioning this to Obi-Wan. Any further musings on the subject were interrupted when her and Obi-Wan's three year old son Neild woke up from his nap. Real training started when they were around five so Neild was still in their apartment most of the day, but that meant that Qui-Gon had started his training recently. She was still adjusting to having only one child around all day when she wasn't working. It was certainly different. Obi-Wan was focused on Anakin's training while Keira was helping train some of the stronger telepaths among the younglings. The Jedi who had worked with the telepathic younglings on an individual basis had died of all age two years prior. The opening had come up at the time she would have gone back to active status after having Neild and when Anakin was the age where they would start getting more off planet missions. Keira had accepted the position since it meant she would be at the Temple almost full time. She wanted at least one of them to be home with the kids most of the time. She still was involved in Anakin's training, but Obi-Wan was the one doing most of it. Occasionally she went on missions with them, but usually was just the two men. She just knew that Anakin had to form a strong bond with Obi-Wan. She could only hope that would be enough to prevent the horrible visions she had seen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Neild said when he saw his mother.

Keira couldn't help but smile. She was very glad that they didn't have to buy food their food. If she did, she was pretty sure she'd go broke trying to feed the four men in the family. Yes, she considered Anakin part of the family. He was not biologically her son, but to her it didn't matter. It was much the same for Obi-Wan, though he still had a hard time showing Anakin that he truly was part of the family. She and Obi-Wan were responsible for him as long as he was in their care. To Keira, this made Anakin family. It would only be better if she could tell him that he no longer had to worry about the only living biological family he had. She was impatient for word from Derek. She sighed as she set about making lunch for herself and Neild. It would probably be a few days before she heard from Derek. Best to stay in the moment and deal with that issue when it presented itself. It was then that Obi-Wan and Anakin walked back into the apartment.

"Did you two eat in the dining hall or do I need to make more food?" Keira asked, not caring which one answered her question.

"We ate in the dining hall. I'm fairly certain they heard Anakin's stomach growling on Alderaan, so we stopped sparring early and went to eat," Obi-Wan told her.

Anakin tried to glare at his master, but it failed when Neild starting giggling at him. Really, how was one supposed to remain serious when faced with a giggling three year old?

Keira smiled. She wouldn't change her life for anything she realized.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Two days later Keira was just finishing putting Qui-Gon to bed when the comm. beeped.

"I'll get it," Anakin said.

Before Keira could stop him, Anakin answered.

"Hi Derek," Anakin said, surprised.

Keira's relatives rarely commed. Something must be wrong.

"Hi Anakin. Can I speak to my sister please?" Derek asked.

Keira was already there.

"I'm sure you've still got homework to do, Ani," Keira gently reminded.

Anakin sighed and went to his room to finish his homework. Obi-Wan looked up from where he was sitting on their couch with his datapad.

"What did you find out?" Keira asked.

"The vision was right, Ira. Anakin's mother has been freed by a moisture farmer, last name of Lars. First name is Cliegg. The wedding is in one week's time," Derek told her.

"Thanks, Der. Now to figure out how to get us to Tatooine in less than a week," Keira muttered.

"Anytime. Good luck," Derek said before signing off.

"Why do we need to go to Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked his wife.

"We have some good news for Ani. His mother has been freed and will soon be a married woman," Keira explained.

Obi-Wan smiled. That was good news indeed. The only question was when to tell him.

"I'm going to go speak to Master Yoda, see if there is a way we could be there," Obi-Wan told Keira as he got up.

"Good idea. I wouldn't want to tell him, but yet have to tell him he won't be able to see it," Keira said sadly.

An hour later Obi-Wan returned smiling.

"Yoda has given us permission and ship clearance. We can leave first thing tomorrow," Obi-Wan told her.

"Good. Let's go tell Ani the good news," Keira said, smiling widely.

She knew what this would mean to Anakin. They went down to Anakin's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"We have some news, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. It's good news, well we think it is anyway," Obi-Wan assured.

"Your mother is getting married next week," Keira said.

Anakin stared at her in shock for a long moment.

Then he said, "Come again? I could have sworn you said my mother was getting married."

"That's what I said. She was freed by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. They are getting married in one week. Yoda has already given us permission to go," Keira said.

"Is that what Derek called about?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I had a vision about this a few days ago, but I did not want to tell you and have it turn out not to have happened. Derek is just on a "vacation" around the galaxy so I convinced him to look into it for me," Keira said.

"Thank you," Anakin said, a small smile on his face.

Not only did he get to go see his mother, but he also got to see her get married. He hoped this meant she was happy. He wouldn't have to feel guilty for being happy anymore if she was happy to.


	5. Part 2, chapter 2 Tatooine

**Chapter 2: Tatooine**

They arrived on Tatooine easily. It was finding the Lars homestead that then became the problem. Anakin did not recall ever having heard the name. That left asking around. They were not dressed as Jedi normally were, but their lightsabers were not hard to spot either. That made many people nervous. Anakin was growing frustrated.

"I have an idea. Watto will probably know," Anakin said after nearly an hour of no luck.

He did not want to see the Toydarian again, but he wanted to see his mother as quickly as possible. It had been too long since he had seen or spoken to her.

Keira and Obi-Wan had resolved to make communications between Anakin and his mother easier. They had procured a comm. unit that was solar powered. Given that there were two suns in this system, there would be no lack of sunlight to power the unit. This meant that Anakin would be able to contact his mother regularly. They hadn't told Anakin about it yet. It was to be a surprise for both him and his mother.

Watto was shocked to see Anakin again, but willingly supplied the information they needed. Republic credits were still of no use on Tatooine, but an Emeean credit disk was highly valuable. Keira handed two over to Watto whose mouth fell open in surprise. One Emeean credit was worth five hundred of the credits used by the Hutts on this planet. One thousand credits just for such little information was nearly unheard of, but Watto was not about to complain at the handsome compensation.

"The benefits of being helpful to royalty," Keira said with a smile.

She very rarely made use of the fact that she was an Emeean Princess, but times like this she made an exception. She usually carried two hundred Emeean credits with her when they were away from Coruscant, just in case. Emeean credits were accepted on just about every civilized planet…and some of the not quite so civilized ones to. They were safe backup in case the Jedi reputation and Republic credits were not sufficient.

"May we go now, please?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Yes, Ani. We can go," Obi-Wan assured him.

They returned to the hanger and flew their ship out to the Lars homestead. On the trip there Keira commed back to the Temple to check on Qui-Gon and Nield. Bryant and his wife Nari were watching the children, despite having a four year old and a two year old themselves. Keira and Obi-Wan had considered bringing the children, but had worried they would be underfoot at the wedding. If Shmi had known they were coming they probably would have brought the children. But as it was they were showing up unannounced so they had decided showing up with children in tow as well would have been rather rude.

"The children are doing fine, Keira," Nari assured her.

"This is the first I've been away from them like this. I don't like it. I know I still have to do my duty as a Jedi, but I don't like being away from my kids," Keira told her friend.

"Its natural, Keira. Not liking it means you won't be one of those women who takes any chance to be away from her kids," Nari pointed out.

"True. Well, I must go. We are nearly there. I just wanted to check in. Let me know if anything happens and thanks again for watching them on such short notice," Keira said.

Nari smiled.

"You're welcome. Extend our congratulations to Anakin's mother when you see her," Nari told her.

"I will. See you when we get home," Keira said as she signed off.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin was growing more anxious the closer to the homestead that they came.

"Relax, Anakin. Your mother will be happy to see you," Obi-Wan assured him.

"What if she isn't? What if she's glad I'm gone?" Anakin asked nervously.

"She's not," Keira said simply as she came onto the flight deck.

"How do you know?" Anakin pressed.

"Because I'm a mom. Any woman who is worthy of that title would be happy to see her child, no matter how long it had been," Keira assured him.

This helped a little. Keira seemed very certain of this point, so she must be right. Right? Anakin sure hoped so. He couldn't bear it if his mother didn't want to see him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Shmi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Anakin. How her little Ani had grown! She couldn't help the tears of joy that fell when she hugged her son.

"We wouldn't want him to miss his mother's wedding," Keira said with a smile.

"How did you hear of it?" Shmi asked.

She knew she a thing could not possibly have gotten beyond the nearest spaceport.

"Keira is Emeean," Obi-Wan explained. "She had a vision of it and sent her brother here to confirm it. As soon as we knew for certain, we secured permission to bring Anakin here for it."

"Thank you," Shmi said.

Keira smiled at the other woman.

"I'm just glad we could get him here in time," She told Shmi.

Cliegg saw to it that rooms were prepared for their guests while Shmi talked. He wanted her to be able to spend as much time with her son as possible. He knew how much she missed the boy. He too was grateful to these Jedi for bringing Shmi such joy. He knew none of them could really understand how much it meant to her that Anakin would be there for the wedding.

Keira assisted Shmi with the dinner preparations that evening. It gave them time to talk while Cliegg showed Obi-Wan and Anakin around the moisture farm.

"How is he doing with his training?" Shmi asked.

"Like any boy his age he can be stubborn. That sometimes hinders him. I hope he grows out of it. But he is doing well. We have found a schedule that works well for him with his class work but still gives him and Obi-Wan enough time for training," Keira said.

"So Jedi have school in addition to training?" Shmi asked.

"Yes. A Jedi needs to know many things. Diplomacy. History. Politics. Mathematics, which is usually the least favorite. Some choose to study other languages. Then there is lightsaber training. Combat training. Padawans take on missions with their masters. There is much studying involved in becoming a Jedi. So many think all we need to do is pick up a lightsaber. There is so much more to the Order than that," Keira explained.

"I always just though that the Jedi master taught his or her student everything," Shmi admitted.

"Some could. Most of us however could not," Keira said with a small smile.

Despite being born a princess, she would never like politics. Greed and selfish ambition were things she would never understand, yet they seemed so prevalent in politics.

"I would image it is quite difficult. Do you and Obi-Wan have children of your own?" Shmi asked.

Keira told her about Qui-Gon and Neild.

"In a few years we plan on one more. I really want a little girl, but three kids is my limit," Keira told her.

Shmi laughed.

"I'm sure you are quite busy. Two children of your own to care for and my son to help train. Plus your own duties. Do you have to cook and maintain your home as well?" Shmi asked.

"Sometimes I have to cook and sometimes we eat in the dining hall at the Temple. We have an apartment, but it's fairly easy to maintain. Jedi don't have many possessions. Training starts at 5, so Qui-Gon is gone much of the day. Nield goes down to the crèche to play with the other children in the mornings, so that's when I have time to tidy the apartment if I am not working. If I'm working he spends the whole day there and cleaning waits. Anakin is responsible for keeping his room clean. Obi-Wan is surprisingly helpful, more so then some of the other Jedi men I know of. He helps with whatever I need him to while Anakin is in his morning classes. It's busy, sometimes hectic but I love what we do and I wouldn't trade it. We can help so many people, do so much good," Keira said.

"What specifically do you do?" Shmi asked.

"Now, I work with the strongest of the telepathic children. Most Jedi have some level of telepathic ability, but some never actually develop its use. Those that do develop it sometimes struggle. Since Emeeans are naturally telepathic, I'm the strongest telepath among the Jedi now. That allows me to work with them and understand just where they are struggling. I like that it will keep me at the Temple much of the time," Keira admitted.

"You don't like having to be away from your children," Shmi observed.

She too had hated the separation, but in her case it was needed. Anakin could have a much better life than he would have here.

"I don't know if I could have done it," Keira said.

Shmi understood that Keira meant letting Anakin go.

"I had to. For the sake of his future, I had to," Shmi said quietly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The next morning Keira had an idea.

"Do you have everything you need for the wedding?" She asked.

"The wedding will be very simple. We don't need much," Shmi said.

"But do you have everything you need?" Keira asked again.

Shmi admitted to not having an outfit specifically for it.

"I was going to buy something, but one of the droids quit working last week and needed replacing," Shmi told her.

"Sounds like a trip to town is in order then, if you don't have anything you urgently needed to do," Keira said.

"We can take care of anything here, if Cliegg doesn't mind showing us what needs to be done," Obi-Wan offered.

Shmi looked ready to protest.

"Shmi, we can handle the chores here today. The young lady obviously has something in mind," Cliegg said.

"I hope Shmi knows where she wanted to buy something from, but I've got the money," Keira said.

"I couldn't," Shmi protested.

"Please, let us do this," Keira asked.

"Mom, money isn't a big thing for Jedi. We don't often need it. Plus, the money Keira has is good anywhere," Anakin said.

Cliegg and Shmi looked at her.

"Being Emeean has its perks," She said with a shrug.

"Being an Emeean princess has even more," Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan chastised.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Anakin asked.

"You know I try not to make a big deal out of it. Now Shmi, please let us do this. Consider it a wedding gift if necessary," Keira said.

Shmi hesitated for a moment more.

"Very well. Thank you," Shmi said graciously.


	6. Part 2, chap 3 Wedding and Conversations

**Chapter 3: The Wedding and Conversations**

The morning of the wedding day had everyone worried. A sandstorm was raging when they all awoke.

"Too bad one of our skills isn't predicting the weather," Anakin mumbled.

Keira and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. How many times had they wished similar things when inclement weather affected their plans or missions?

Anakin looked at Keira.

"Have you seen anything?" He asked hopefully.

He wanted his mother's special day to go perfectly.

Keira shook her head and said, "Nothing, sorry, Ani."

Her visions did not come on command. They probably never would since she did not have the time to dedicate several years just to mastering that power. Few Emeeans had that ability because of the time, patience and hard work it took to master. Most didn't see the need. A part of Keira wished she could have, for such a thing would have been of much use to them. Alas, she could not. No point in dwelling on it.

Anakin continued to worry.

SWSWSWSWSW

Clearly the Force was with them because the storm abated with plenty of time to prepare for the ceremony. Weddings on Tatooine were simple and usually occurred in the evening so that the majority of the day's work still got done. Just the family and friends who could make it attended. A civil minister authorized by the Hutt government (such as it was) officiated. After the ceremony there was a meal that all the friends of the new couple contributed to. There were stories, dancing and laughter until well into the night. Since travel was dangerous after dark, the guests stayed the night. Keira and Obi-Wan stayed in their ship to free up a room.

"Anakin seemed very happy today," Obi-Wan said.

"He was glad to see his mother happy," Keira said with a smile. "What little boy doesn't want his mom to be happy?"

Obi-Wan allowed a small smile at that.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much," He said.

"Me neither," She replied.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think he'll want to stay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. And even if he did Shmi wouldn't let him. She feels very strongly that his future is with the Jedi," Keira told him.

The two women had had a long talk when they went to get Shmi an appropriate outfit for the wedding. While Shmi missed her son, she knew he deserved more than life as a farmer on Tatooine.

Keira looked at Obi-Wan. She knew there was more that her husband was thinking.

"Obi-Wan?" She prompted.

"What if he doesn't want it any longer?" He asked.

"Oh Obi-Wan, you know that won't happen," She assured.

"I just need to know that we are doing the right thing making him leave her again," He said quietly.

All Obi-Wan could think of were his own boys. Could he so easily let either of them go? He supposed if he had been in Shmi's position, a mere slave with no future to offer them, then he would have found the strength to let go. But what about now? Shmi was now a free woman with a new husband. Would that change anything? Clearly the women had had some sort of discussion for Keira to feel the way she did, but that wasn't helping him any at the moment.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The next morning Anakin and Shmi had a serious talk over breakfast. She knew that there were some fears Anakin would need to have put to rest before he would feel alright leaving again.

"I don't know if I should go back," Anakin admitted.

"Ani, your place is with the Jedi. That is your life now," Shmi said gently.

"But I don't want to leave you again!" He said sadly.

"I know, Ani. I don't want to see you go again, but for the sake of your future you must. You belong with them. There is nothing for you here. This world would deny you the opportunities you deserve," She told him.

"But, what about you?" He asked.

"I am happy here. I am a free, married woman now. You need not worry over me," She reminded him.

"I just wish I could see or talk to you more," Anakin said quietly.

"There will be a way. We will just need to find it. You must go back, Ani. Make me proud," She encouraged.

"I will, mom. I will," Anakin promised.

His mind wasn't settled, but he knew his mother would not be persuaded. She felt so strongly his future lay elsewhere. Furthering arguing would be futile. Plus, he did not want to spend what time he still had here arguing with her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Two days after the wedding, Keira had a plan. She had made a quick comm. call before dinner the previous evening. What her brother was bringing would put many minds at ease, of that she was certain. She just hoped it worked as planned.

Not long after lunch Owen came in to say a ship had landed just beyond the Jedi's ship. Keira smiled.

*Right on time, brother* She thought.

*But of course, my dear sister. I have what you asked for.* Derek replied.

*I'll get Obi-Wan and we'll bring it in.* She said quickly.

"Obi-Wan, I need your help for a moment," She said.

"Keira, I take it that's a relative of yours out there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Derek," Was her only reply.

Obi-Wan sighed as he followed Keira out and to the ship.

"These are hard to come by normally, but I know a Corellian who sells them. He owed me one so he get one prepped for me quick. And cheaper than his normal price on them," Derek said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Keira said, also smiling.

Obi-Wan was shocked when he saw what Derek was bringing down from the ship. It was a comm. unit, but not just any comm. unit. He had often wondered if there was a way to get a unit like this for Shmi, but as long as the woman had been a slave it would have been too difficult to get one to her. This specific type of comm. unit was keyed to a only small number of comm. numbers, but was able to reach further distances than normal home comm. units. With it, Anakin and Shmi would have a reliable means of communication at all times. It wouldn't necessarily reach the far reaches on the other side of the galaxy, but even from Tatooine it could reach the Jedi Temple. The unit had removable solar powered battery packs, perfect for a place like Tatooine with two suns.

Obi-Wan squeezed Keira's hand.

"Keira, this is perfect. They will love this," Obi-Wan said with a large smile.

"I couldn't think of a better way to ensure Anakin felt ok about coming back with us than if he could be in contact with Shmi on a regular basis now," Keira explained.

"Sister dear, its times like this I think you are completely wasted as a Jedi. With your compassion and determination to help, you could take on the galaxy as a Princess with a mission. And my money would be on you," Derek said.

"No, Derek. With the Jedi is where I belong," Keira disagreed.

They argued no further on that. Derek knew when to quit. They took the comm. unit inside.

Anakin's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized what Derek and Obi-Wan were carrying. He looked at Keira in disbelief.

"Sometimes my connections come in handy," Keira said with a smile.

Anakin smiled. This was the best thing he could have asked for. Now he would always be able to know how his mom was doing. That was more than he had hoped.

Cliegg directed Derek and Obi-Wan on where to put the device.

"I can talk to her whenever I want now!" He exclaimed happily.

Shmi put her hand on her son's shoulder. She knew that this was what he needed to be able to go back without regret.

"See Ani, I told you there would be a way," She said with a gentle smile. She turned to Keira, "Thank you so much."

"It was the least we could do," Keira assured.

On impulse, Anakin hugged both Keira and Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

"You're welcome, young one," Obi-Wan said.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They remained on Tatooine for a few more days to give Anakin just a bit longer with his mother. Then they returned to the Temple. Anakin was more at peace with his decision to remain a Jedi now. That comm. unit that Obi-Wan and Keira gave them gave Anakin more peace of mind then he had thought possible when it came to his mother. He would have to find a way to repay them for this.


	7. Part 3, chapter 1 Resentment

Note: Here's chapter 1 of part 3. I should have chapter 2 up early next week. After that I'm out of town for nearly two weeks, but I should have the third and final chapter of this part (and the final chapter of the story) up by the end of the month.

Please review!

**Part 3 **

**Chapter 1: Resentment**

Keira was growing concerned. She could sense growing resentment from Anakin. She wasn't certain what the cause was or who it was directed at. Yet she was fairly certain it was aimed at her and Obi-Wan. She loved Anakin like a son, yet there were times she was certain he was the most exasperating 19 year old on Coruscant. Or potentially in the galaxy, she wasn't entirely certain. She seriously hoped her own sons weren't like that when they reached that age. Then again, when her sons were 19 they would be with their Masters, not at home. She wished luck to whoever trained her boys if they were this bad as well. She sighed heavily. She didn't have time to dwell on it any further at the moment. They were all going to Emeea for Derek's wedding. They left in two days. The request had come from her parents directly to the Council since the wedding of the eldest prince was an important state occasion. Yoda and Mace would also be going as the official representatives of the Jedi. She had things she had to prepare beforehand. She would discuss this with Anakin later. She just hoped that whatever the cause was it was fixable. And soon. If the Council members were to notice (not that she didn't think Yoda already had), it could mean trouble for Anakin. She knew that would just make things worse, whatever the root cause was. She wondered if this was something she needed to discuss with Obi-Wan first or if she should talk to Anakin without Obi-Wan.

'I just wish he would come to us with things, rather than make us have to ask all the time.' She thought in annoyance.

She knew that a part of it was that by making them ask he was making them prove they cared about him. For some reason there was still some doubt about that in his mind at times. To Keira and Obi-Wan, _that _was exasperating.

Just then Obi-Wan and Anakin came into the apartment. They were arguing about something. It could be anything these days. Those two arguing was unfortunately a very common occurrence these days.

"Did you both get your formal robes cleaned?" Keira asked, interrupting the argument.

Jedi normally dressed simply, but for important occasions they did have formal robes. Keira had told them both a week ago to see about getting their cleaned. She hoped they had done so. There probably wouldn't be enough time to get it done before they left if it hadn't been done already.

"Yes, we can pick them up in the morning," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Good. Now since you two have the time to be arguing, you can set the table. Dinner will be ready shortly," Keira informed them sternly.

Anakin knew better than to argue with that tone. Obi-Wan hesitated, but a glare sent him off as well.

'Men.' Keira thought with an annoyed sigh.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Since the wedding was an important royal occasion, Keira's parents were sending a special transport for them. That meant that they would be traveling in more comfort than was normal for Jedi. Every now and again it was a welcome change. Several of Keira's cousins had come with the ship to pick them up. They were keeping the children occupied. Mace and Yoda were in their quarters on the ship meditating. That left Keira, Obi-Wan and Anakin in the common area.

"Is something bothering you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Keira had asked Obi-Wan if he was sensing the same thing she was. The answer was yes and that he agreed they needed to speak to Anakin soon.

"Why do you ask?" Anakin responded, his voice tight.

"I have been sensing a lot of resentment in you, Anakin. I have for some time. It worries me," Obi-Wan said honestly.

"You think I can't master it?" Anakin asked.

"I think you're not trying. We wouldn't have sensed it for as long as we have if you were trying to get a handle on it. Anakin, something is obviously wrong. Why won't you just talk to us about it?" Keira asked.

She was using the tone Anakin had nicknamed her "I'm the mom/master, you will answer me" tone. It was one that makes it clear that avoidance or disobedience were not an option.

Anakin was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to put this. He knew this would just devolve into an argument with Obi-Wan (didn't everything lately?) if he said something wrong. He sighed. Wasn't that part of the problem, the fact he could never do anything right for Obi-Wan?

"I feel like you don't understand me anymore," Anakin said.

Keira was surprised by that statement. It was direct, if nothing else.

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked, beating Keira to it.

*Tread carefully with this.* Keira directed at Obi-Wan.

*I will. But we need to know.* Obi-Wan reminded her.

"I feel like you don't ever listen to me. You do nothing but point out my faults. I don't remember the last time you told me I did something well. Why? Why is nothing I do ever good enough for you?" Anakin demanded.

Keira realized that all of that was directed at Obi-Wan, not at her. She always made a point of listening carefully when Anakin came to her with something. She always gave him praise for a job well done. Was Obi-Wan truly not doing the same? That was something that she would have to address with her husband. How many times would she have to emphasize with him that Anakin needed to trust him about all else? How many times would she have to tell Obi-Wan that Anakin needed to know that he could come to them, to Obi-Wan especially, with anything? That was their only hope for the future.

"How can you say that?" Obi-Wan asked, both surprised and hurt by that outburst.

Keira had to resist the urge to smack Obi-Wan for the callous response. Anakin needed reassurance, not to be put on the defensive like that. How had things devolved to this point between the two men without her realizing it? Had she worried too much about her own children and the children she worked with and not enough about Anakin? Had she been wrong to let Obi-Wan have the stronger hand in Anakin's training?

"Ani, we're listening. Whatever it is you need to say, we're listening," Keira said gently.

*We will talk later.* She angrily told Obi-Wan.

*I'm sure we will.* Obi-Wan responded, his mind voice sounding distracted.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," Anakin said.

He refused to say more no matter what Keira said. She felt hopeless now. Maybe this situation would require the Council to intervene. She did not look forward to that.

When they arrived on Emeea, Keira had no more time to dwell on this topic. Once they were back on Coruscant, Keira vowed that this would be handled- one way or the other.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As Keira settled the children into their rooms for the evening, Anakin asked Obi-Wan what the plans for the next few days were. There was tension in the air, tension Anakin was eager to dissipate.

"We have most of the day tomorrow to ourselves. Keira wants to show you and the children the Emeea zoological gardens on the other side of the city. Then its dinner with Keira's family tomorrow evening. The day after that is the wedding. It starts late morning and the reception will end sometime late that night. Then there is a three day long celebration, which is celebrated as a holiday throughout the entire system," Obi-Wan explained.

"The zoo sounds like fun, for the kids at least," Anakin said.

"You didn't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure someone would be happy to show you some of the Emeea ships and speeders," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"I'll go," Anakin replied.

He hated disappointing Keira. If she wanted him to go, he'd go. Disappointing her was far too much like disappointing his mother. He didn't like it.

There was a few minutes of silence before Keira joined them.

"Cerasi decided she didn't need to go to sleep yet," Keira told them.

Both men smiled. Obi-Wan and Keira's two and a half year old daughter was quite stubborn at times. She tried to imitate her older brothers far too much for her parents' liking. Anakin found it rather funny.

They talked about inconsequential things for awhile. When they had run out of small talk, Anakin decided it was time for bed himself.

"I didn't sleep well last night, so I think I'll just turn in," He told them.

"Ok. Sleep well," Obi-Wan said.

"Good night. If you don't sleep well tonight, the healers here have some very good sleeping draughts. They work very well," Keira told him.

Anakin nodded.

"If I don't sleep well tonight, I may have to take them up on that. I wouldn't want to fall asleep during the wedding," Anakin said.

"Anakin, Emeea wedding ceremonies last hours._ I'll _want to fall asleep during the wedding," Keira told him.

"Now Keira, we can't have you setting a bad example like that," Obi-Wan teased.

All three laughed. Keira hoped that this was a sign that things were still fixable. She wasn't sure what she would do if they weren't.


	8. Part 3, chapter 2 Emeean Royals

**Chapter 2: Emeean Royals**

Then next evening was the dinner with Keira's family. Anakin was not sure what to really expect. He had heard stories, mainly from Obi-Wan, about what her family was like when all together. He hadn't spent more than a few minutes with any of them when they came to Coruscant after Qui-Gon was born. Anakin's memories of those times were vague at best. He had been too busy trying to get used to being at the Temple and being a Padawan to give too much attention to Keira's relatives. They hadn't come to visit at all for Neild and Cerasi's births, times when he would have paid more attention. Now it was totally different. He just hoped he didn't embarrass his masters.

Keira was trying to put off this dinner as long as possible. She loved her parents and siblings, she really did, but they were difficult to deal with at times. It would only be worse since they would all be stressed over the wedding. She was just grateful that this dinner would not include all of her extended family. That would have been a complete nightmare. That would be bad enough at the wedding feasts over the next few days.

Dinner started simply and civilly enough.

"What did you think of the animals?" Derek asked Neild.

The eight year old excitedly talked about his favorite things from the day. Qui-Gon chimed in with his favorites as well. Cerasi, being only two and half, tried to do the same but struggled with some of the words. She amused everyone with her attempts and copious hand gestures.

Derek's fiancé Daalny smiled at Cerasi before looking at Keira.

"Your daughter is absolutely adorable," Daalny said.

"Thank you. She is certainly a bundle of energy. I don't think she realizes how young she is so she gets quite frustrated that she can't keep up with the boys and their friends," Keira explained.

"With that smile and those eyes, she'll have all the young boys at the Temple wrapped around her finger by the time she's a teenager," King Ewan said.

"She's not dating until she's 30," Obi-Wan said flatly.

"And even then, I reserve the right to interrogate…I mean talk to any of the guys who come near her," Anakin chimed in.

Obi-Wan smiled approvingly at that while everyone else could barely hold back a laugh. Anakin considered Cerasi his little sister, so naturally he was going to be protective of her.

When the food arrived at the table, conversation split. Parts of the table talked about the coming wedding, other talked about other future plans, while Keira and Obi-Wan tried to get the children to stop talking long enough to eat. That was a futile effort for the most part.

A pregnant Corinna blatantly stared at Obi-Wan as he put some food on plate for Neild, who had finally agreed to eat but could not reach the majority of the platters due to the size of the table.

Conrad, who was sitting next to Corinna, threatened to tell her husband lots of embarrassing stories about her if she doesn't behave herself properly.

"Need I remind you that you are a married woman, expecting a child no less, and that he is our sister's husband? You never had a chance with him, so stop acting like a love sick teenager," Conrad said firmly.

Anakin noticed the staring. More importantly he noticed that Keira was purposely ignoring it. He wondered why that was. He would have to ask her about that after dinner. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear that he was being spoken to a few moments later.

"So Anakin, I hear you like starships and speeders. If you'd like, I can show you some of our ships after the wedding feasts are over," Conrad offered.

"That would be great. I've heard that Emeea has some of the most advanced ships in the galaxy," Anakin said.

"Its true. When you have a population that is practically immortal you do have a lot of time on your hands, so we tend to make advances in technology quickly," Conrad agreed, more than just a hint of pride in his voice.

"Anakin enjoys flying anything that he can try to give me a heart attack in," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Now Master, just because you don't like flying doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with my piloting skills," Anakin said with a smirk.

Keira couldn't help but laugh at that. She would never forget the first time they came home after Anakin flew a ship with Obi-Wan on board. She was fairly certain it had taken two days for Obi-Wan's face to return to normal its coloration. Obi-Wan had commented on Anakin's piloting skills ever since; Anakin countered with teasing about Obi-Wan's fear of flying.

Dinner seemed to last forever. Finally servers came in to clear the dishes and the family left the dining hall. Everyone went their separate ways to finish their preparations for the next day's wedding.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Why didn't you say anything to Corinna?" Anakin asked Keira.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to put the children to bed, so it was just the two of them in the living area of their guest rooms. Anakin would have felt far too awkward asking that if Obi-Wan had been in the room.

"Ani, some battles just aren't worth fighting. Corinna has been like that since the moment she met Obi-Wan. I no longer let it bother me because I know that it doesn't matter what Corinna does; Obi-Wan is not interested in her. I'm the one he loves, the one he married and has a family with. I know there is nothing for me to worry about, so I just ignore her actions," Keira explained.

"How long has Corinna been married?" Anakin asked.

"She's been married for six years. When they came to visit when Qui-Gon was born, she had just gotten engaged, though that engagement did not end in marriage. Her ex-fiance's mother is not Emeean. His mother is from some planet out on one of the other rims, I don't remember what the name is now. Not long after they got engaged, his maternal grandmother passed away. He went with his parents to his mother's homeworld for his grandmother's funeral. He was there for several months, as is their custom. While there he met someone else, broke off the engagement with Corinna and moved across the galaxy. She was not too terribly upset by it, let me tell you. She was dating her now husband within a month of that happening. They dated for a few years before getting married. We were on a very important mission at the time so I managed to avoid having to come home for it. Since she's the younger princess her wedding wasn't as important occasion as that of the oldest prince. I hate to say it, but I dread the thought of her as a mother. I'm sure she'll pawn the child off on nannies all the time and barely spend any time at all actually being a mom," Keira admitted.

Anakin was surprised by this story. He realized that the two sisters could not be more different.

"You and Obi-Wan weren't married yet the first time they met, were you?" Anakin asked.

"No. We weren't even dating at the time," She said.

Keira explained the first trip Obi-Wan had ever taken to Emeea, explained what had happened to Conrad and how that trip ended up being the push she and Obi-Wan needed.

Anakin realized that there was a lot to his masters' past that he didn't know. He wondered why that was.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The wedding went smoothly. The long ceremony went off without a hitch and vows were exchanged without incident. The traditional rings were exchanged without anything being lost or dropped, something that had been Daalny's biggest fear after seeing the bride's ring get lost at her brother's wedding a few years previous. That meant it was time for the reception and feast. The wedding the first night traditionally went until midnight and was just for the wedding guests. The next morning would begin a three day long celebration and system wide holiday for all of Emeea's people.

Anakin absolutely did not want to sit through this feast and reception. The four hours long wedding had been tedious. To then sit through who knew how many more speeches and toasts was not what he wanted to do now. He wanted to go out to the gardens and do some katas or go tinker with something or…well anything but this.

"Do we have to do this?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, as a Jedi you will have to sit through countless feasts and speeches, no matter how much you don't want to do so. Best to get used to it young one," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin frowned but followed his Master into the reception hall. He wasn't a child. He knew his duties! Besides, he highly doubted that anyone would even notice if he wasn't there. Ok, so maybe Yoda would notice and that would reflect badly on Obi-Wan and Keira. He didn't want that…well he wouldn't intentionally do anything to cause it anyway. But he seriously didn't want to go.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin was not sulking. He wasn't. He was just bored and tired of sitting still. There were still several speeches to be made before the dancing would start. Anakin had no intention of dancing, but at least then he could get up and move around! Why did official state functions have to be so dull and tedious? He was beginning to be of the opinion that it was solely to torture people under the age of thirty.

What seemed like an eternity later, Anakin was finally walking around the hall. He was giving serious consideration to just sneaking out. Anakin wondered if he had been broadcasting that intent when Obi-Wan was suddenly at his side.

"Do we really have to stay for this whole thing, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't much enjoy these types of things either, but we do what we must," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"We wouldn't even have to be here if this wasn't Keira's brother," Anakin pointed out.

"But it is. So have some respect, for Keira's sake if nothing else. She deserves that much from you," Obi-Wan said disapprovingly before walking away.

Anakin groaned. He just wanted this evening to be over. He didn't even want to talk to any of the young women around his age because between Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda he knew he would do something that one of them would disapprove of. Best to just not even try.

**Note: The final chapter of this story is pretty much written. It just needs proofreading. I typed it while in the car so I'm sure there are lots of typos that will need to be fixed before its fit to post. I should have it up in the next couple of days. **


	9. Part 3, chapter 3 Discussions and Doubts

**Chapter 3: Discussions and Doubts**

The day after the wedding Derek tracked Anakin down just after lunch. There was a several hour break in between the feasts for relaxing. Obi-Wan and Keira had taken their children to the palace gardens for the time. Anakin had opted not to join them, preferring some time alone. That made this the perfect time, in Derek's mind, for a conversation. There were things Derek had wanted to say to Anakin for some time. He felt that the time was right. He knew that there were things Anakin needed to be told by someone other than Obi-Wan or Keira if the boy was going to listen. Derek wasn't certain Anakin would listen to him, but just saying these things would make him feel better.

'That boy is long overdue for a piece of my mind. The sulking act is befitting a three year old, not a 19 year old Jedi Padawan. The blatant disrespect I saw yesterday is equally unacceptable. That boy needs reminding of his place.' Derek thought in annoyance.

From the way Derek was walking toward him, Anakin knew he was in trouble.

"Anakin, I'd like a word," Derek said firmly.

Anakin had a hard time not wincing at that tone. It was way too much like Obi-Wan's "I am most displeased with you" tone for Anakin's liking. He wondered if that tone was something one acquired when they were officially recognized as an adult.

"What can I do for you?" Anakin asked simply.

"There are a few things I want to talk to you about. Things that Keira and Obi-Wan most likely will not call you out on, despite the fact that they should. Your behavior yesterday at the feast was unbecoming of a young Jedi. You acted like a spoiled child not getting your way," Derek informed him.

Derek went on to tell Anakin all the things he had done the day before that Derek felt were inappropriate or unbecoming. Anakin could barely reign in his temper as Derek talked. Why were all adults so critical of him?

"You're a royal, you'd know all about being a spoiled child," Anakin finally snapped back.

"That's exactly the kind of behavior I'm talking about. On most other worlds you'd find yourself spending some quality time in a jail for speaking to a royal in such a fashion. You need to grow up, boy, or you will never be a Jedi," Derek replied before walking away.

Anakin was seething. How dare he! What did Derek know about the life of a Jedi or a Jedi's duties? Derek had no right to speak to him like that.

What Anakin disliked even more, was how close what Derek had just said was to things Obi-Wan had said to him as well. Surely he wasn't that bad, was he? Sure he had his off days, but didn't everyone? Anakin decided to pay Derek's words no more mind, for now at least.

Several days later, Anakin had an important question to ask Keira. It had nothing to do with anything Derek had said, but rather something that Anakin had been thinking about for awhile.

"Keira, do you think it's possible to love someone you haven't seen in a long time?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan was speaking with Derek about the plans for their return to Coruscant and the children were asleep, so Anakin felt like now was the time to ask. The wedding had him thinking about love quite a bit.

"I don't think time is the issue. If you loved them when last you saw them, I do believe it is possible to still love them after years have passed. It's the strength and reality of the love that matters. Why?" Keira asked.

"I think I'm in love with Padme," Anakin admitted.

Keira was silent for a moment trying to formulate her response. She wanted to word this carefully. She did not want Anakin to just dismiss her thoughts outright. She wanted him to at least listen before deciding.

"Anakin, you were only nine when you met her. I would say it is not accurate to call it love. Not the kind of love you mean, at least. I don't think anyone can truly fall in love at nine and have it be real. Not without confirmation at an older age if nothing else," She told him.

"But if it is truly love?" He asked.

He needed to know if they would approve. Her and Obi-Wan's approval was important to him. More so than he let them know, Obi-Wan especially. Yes, he felt held back by them, but that didn't mean they didn't matter. He knew that he had only made it where he was because of them. He was grateful that they had trained him, but he did feel that now he was to a point that was beyond their skills. But they were still the most important people in his world, after his mother. He wanted them to be proud of him if nothing else. He needed that, more than he cared to admit.

"If you see her again and you two truly are in love, you would have my blessing, Anakin," She said.

That was good. One down. That left the next question.

"What about Obi-Wan's?" He asked, hesitantly.

Where Keira was a second mother to him, Obi-Wan was the only father he had ever had. His approval mattered even more than Keira's did. Anakin just wished he had the courage to admit that to Obi-Wan, to admit that that was why Obi-Wan's criticisms hurt so much, why he wanted even the slightest bit of praise from him so badly. Anakin had never said anything of that sort for fear Obi-Wan would disapprove of the sentiment and only be even more critical as a result. After all, Obi-Wan had two sons of his own. He didn't need a third. Right? Anakin hoped it was a conversation he would never have to have.

"That you would have to ask him, Ani," She said.

Anakin frowned, but nodded. He had been afraid of that answer. He wouldn't broach the subject with Obi-Wan unless he saw Padme again. No need to start an argument that wasn't necessary. They argued enough these days.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The next evening, back on Coruscant, it was Obi-Wan's turn to start a serious conversation. Anakin was out with a few of the other boys his age, something he didn't do often. The children were all in bed. They were alone and Obi-Wan felt the time was right for this talk. He had doubts, had had them for awhile, but the conversation on the way to Emeea had just made them worse.

"Keira, do you think he can do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

He needed to know if Keira agreed with him or if his doubts were unfounded. A part of him hoped it was the latter, that he was just being overly critical as Anakin often complained.

"I honestly don't know anymore. I want to believe he will. He wants to be a Jedi so badly. I want to believe he will master his emotions," Keira admitted.

"As do I," Obi-Wan agreed.

He sighed heavily. He just wasn't sure anymore. He felt like everything they did was wrong in Anakin's eyes. Anakin had practically said as much on the trip. No good was going to come from this, of that Obi-Wan was certain.

"There's more to your doubts," She observed.

"More than ever I fear that we were not the right people to train him. Someone older, wiser, more experienced…that's what he needed. Not us. We weren't ready. I feared it at the time. I know it now," He told her.

"Obi-Wan, we knew the risks when we agreed to train him," Keira reminded him.

"I hoped what you had seen would be enough. I no longer believe that. I dislike the thought of disobeying Qui-Gon's last request, but I truly believe we should have. I only hope Anakin proves me wrong," He said quietly.

"We have to believe he will, Obi-Wan, no matter our doubts," She said firmly. "We can't let him see our doubts. You especially. If he feels you doubt him to this extent…Obi-Wan, I don't know what that would do to him."

"Keira…" He started.

"You have to listen to me. He considers you his father in all but name. He's told me that more than once. I've encouraged him to tell you, but he felt it was something you wouldn't welcome. He needs to know you have faith in him, something your constant criticism of his actions hasn't helped. If he thinks you don't have any faith in him at all…I don't even want to think about what that could do to him. Or worse, who he would turn to if he thought he couldn't turn to you. It may be what pushes him to Palpatine. He needs to know he has your support, Obi-Wan. Yours has always mattered more than mine," She said vehemently.

"Doesn't he realize I love him as much as I love our own children? Doesn't he know I consider him as much my son as either Qui-Gon or Neild? How can he not think I would welcome that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. He would never explain that to me. But I suspect your approach to his training has something to do with it. Or maybe the fact that you've never actually told him such a thing," She said.

Obi-Wan sighed. He supposed he never really had been very good at expressing emotions properly. Given his anger issues as a teen, he had tried very hard to suppress his emotions as much as possible. Even Keira grew irritated with him at times for it, so why should it surprise him that Anakin wasn't really sure where he stood? Anakin knew Obi-Wan cared for him, certainly. But there was a big difference in being cared for as a student and being loved like a son. Obi-Wan was coming to see that this difference was everything.

THE END

**Note:** We have come to the end of _Padawan Years_. I hope you enjoyed this little filler story. Next up, _Love Changes More_. I should have the prologue up within a week or so.

Please review!


End file.
